


i was following the pack all swallowed in their coats.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Gen, mentions of implied adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: with scarves of red tied 'round their throats.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	i was following the pack all swallowed in their coats.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [INSTAGRAM PHOTO](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5NwqrigLNI/?igshid=pnh6to90igs4), and [THIS.](https://luvandia.tumblr.com/post/189249425039/im-out-of-my-goddamn-mind-thinking-about-kagami) (thanks chris)

"Kagami? Is that you?"

  


She pauses, turning to the voice that called for her. "Marinette."

  


"Hey!! It's a surprise to see you out here on your own!" The pigtailed girl says, running towards her. Kagami observes that she has on a red scarf and matching red mittens to keep away the constant chill in the air. (A Marinette original perhaps? She remembers Adrien mentioning that Marinette was a talented designer and seamstress.) 

  


"Adrien's not with you?"

  


Kagami shakes her head, "No. His father had not allowed him to go out today, as is usual."

  


Marinette pouted, "Shame. But, what's up? You usually have practice today, don't you? Did you sneak out again?" She asked, giggling.

  


"Ah, no. My mother allowed me a day to myself. I asked for a break to celebrate my birthday."

  


Marinette's eyes widened at that, "All alone?! On your birthday?!"

  


"Well, technically my birthday was last Wednesday. But I could hardly ask to have a break on a school day, my mother would be quite angry if I did so."

  


Marinette worried her lip, "You didn't tell me your birthday passed..."

  


"It never really came up."

  


Marinette grabbed her by the arms, "Well, we're here now. Come over?"

  


"What for?"

  


"Kagami, I won't let you celebrate your birthday alone, obviously!!" Marinette exclaimed, exasperated. 

  


"O-of course..." (It was not an obvious thing for Kagami.)

  


(She was always so used to celebrating her birthday alone. Her mother would give her a bigger allowance today and she would buy herself a gift. Usually it was a book, or a device. On her last birthday, she had bought herself a phone. Maybe this year she'd buy some clothes? She's never had to think about her appearance before... but now...) 

  


Marinette's hand was warm as she held onto her. The mitten was doing a good job warming Kagami's chilled fingers.

  


She watched the determined look on Marinette's face, leading her towards the boulangerie. 

  


_"I won't let you celebrate your birthday alone, obviously!!"_

  


The warmth traveled from her fingers to her chest. 

  


* * *

  


"I'm home!" Marinette said as she entered the warm bakery with Kagami in tow.

  


"Welcome home, pumpkin! And oh! You brought Kagami with you! Welcome back, Kagami," Tom Dupain gave the girls a warm smile as he placed loaves of bread on the counter.

  


"It's nice to see you again, Tom-san."

  


A voice from the room at the back rang out clearly, "Is that Kagami? Welcome back, dear!"

  


Sabine Cheng stepped out of the room, a smile on her face as well. Some batter left a line on her cheek.

  


"It's nice to see you again, too, Sabine-san."

  


"Such good manners. Would you girls like anything? It's a slow hour right now." Tom said, placing the wrapped loaves of bread on the shelves.

  


"Baba, it was Kagami's birthday last Wednesday and she's celebrating it today!!"

  


"Is that so? Belated Happy Birthday, Kagami! Would you like any cake?" Tom asked. "We have a lot of flavors to choose from. And if none of them are to your fancy, we could always bake one." He chuckled. 

  


"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you, sir. Plus, I am not sure if my mother would allow me to consume too many sweets." 

  


"Nonsense!" Marinette scoffed. "It's your birthday, Kagami! You're allowed a cheat day if that's what you're worried about." 

  


"Well..." 

  


"Kagami, do you like chocolate mousse?" Sabine asked, "We have some cake that's being chilled upstairs."

  


"I've never had chocolate mousse before..."

  


Marinette's eyes seemed to gleam at this. "Better fix that then! Maman, Baba, I'm gonna take Kagami upstairs for some cake!"

  


"A second, pumpkin! Here, take some of these up with you too." Tom had handed her a tray. Two croissants, and two slices of quiche. And a plate of macarons. "There's passionfruit here, and grape, and cherry."

  


"Thanks, baba."

  


"Thank you, sir."

  


* * *

  


She and Marinette talked a lot. Well, mostly Marinette did all the talking.

  


The girl was quite expressive. Flailing her arms around and gesturing with her hands as she tried reenacting the things that happened last week. (A bit of a chemical disaster that happened in Mme. Mendeleiev's class. It ended with Kim in the infirmary for somehow upending one of the tables along with himself. 

  


_"He was okay, mostly! But we were terrified at first."_ ) 

  


Kagami felt her cheeks aching from all the laughing she did.

  


Between the two girls, the sweets before them disappeared as the hour passed by.

  


"Marinette, Kagami! Have you had cake yet?"

  


"Oh! I almost forgot!!" Marinette stood up and ran to the fridge. "Maman, Baba! Join us for cake, please?"

  


She took out a triple layered cake. It was dark brown at the bottom, a lighter brown in the middle, and a creamy white with chocolate chips at the top.

  


Sabine and Tom joined them on the dining table as Marinette placed the cake at the center of the table. Sabine produced candles from the pocket of her apron and set them on the center of the cake, while Tom lit the candles.

  


_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Kagami! Happy Birthday to you!"_ The Dupain-Chengs sang and clapped.

  


Kagami felt more warmth settle inside her, and she felt that same warmth settling in her cheeks.

  


"Thank you." She said, bowing to the family in front of her.

  


"Don't thank us yet, dear. Make a wish and blow the candles!" Sabine said. 

  


"Quick, quick, Kagami! Before they melt!" Marinette said, laughing all the way.

  


Kagami closed her eyes, and made a wish.

  


_(I wish I could experience more moments like this, please.)_

  


She blew the candles.

  


The Dupain-Chengs gave another round of applause.

  


"As the birthday girl, the first and biggest slice has to go to you!" Tom said, a knife and fork in his hands. "Maricakes, could you pass me a plate and a fork please?"

  


"Here you go, baba." Marinette handed the utensils to her father. 

  


"Here, my dear. Happy Birthday."

  


The warmth continued to travel within Kagami at the loving way they treated her.

  


She felt the same warmth travel to her eyes.

  


She blinked her eyes rapidly as she looked at the inviting slice of cake.

  


She took a piece and took a bite.

  


The Dupain-Chengs all had excited and expectant looks on their faces.

  


"Is it good?" Sabine asked.

  


She swallowed.

  


Suddenly, it was really hard to do so. The lump in her throat making it kind of hard.

  


She sniffled.

  


"Yes. It's r-really good." She took another piece of cake. "The best cake I've ever had..." She placed her fork down, fingers flying to her face, wiping tears away.

  


She felt herself wrapped up in a warm hug.

  


"Happy Birthday, Kagami." Marinette whispered to her cheek.

  


Kagami hugged Marinette in return.

  


"Thank you so much." 

  



End file.
